Earth Angel
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Van Kelt and Connors spiked the punch at the dance and David decides to indulge with the rest of the guys. He hadn't counted on sneaking off with Connors, nor anticipated what they ended up doing. [Slash]


**A/N: So, for those of you who haven't seen School Ties, what are you waiting for?! Granted you don't really need to know it for the fic I guess- other than knowing Greene is played by Brendan Fraser and Connors is none other than Cole Hauser- since it doesn't give away any plot. This is also filling one of my own prompts for the Small Fandoms Fest. The title was inspired from the song "Earth Angel" playing at the dance where this "deleted scene" takes place. Enjoy!**

* * *

They were at Overbrook, the sister school to St. Matthews, for the yearly Autumn formal. Despite it being a fun dance, something David had always enjoyed at his old high school, he was still feeling a bit left out of his element. He was hanging around the spiked punch bowl with the guys- his fellow seniors on the football team- becoming just a bit more inebriated than was probably smart given their current surroundings.

He had stopped dancing after Dillon cut in with Sally. He could admit to her being cute- and he _did _have a thing for blondes- but he knew there wasn't much of a shot with her. She was Dillon's girl and besides that, she just wasn't his type. He liked the girls from Scranton- down to earth with a similar value set. Here in the upper echelon of Massachusetts, he was well out of his comfort zone.

As he glanced over at Connors, he found that at least he wasn't the only one going heavy on the punch. It had been Jack and Van Kelt that had spiked the bowl and since then the former hadn't left. It may have been on the guise of making sure no one got any of it that wasn't aware of what they were drinking, but David could tell that Connors wasn't necessarily enjoying the dance. In fact he noticed that Jack, Chris, and Mack were the only ones that hadn't bothered to dance at all- though at least he and Connors' roommates were otherwise engaged with each other and some of the underclassmen.

Knocking his shoulder together with Connors', he smiled down at the other teen. "You look bored as hell," he mentioned.

Jack smirked, taking another drink of the punch as he shrugged. "Not one for dances."

David nodded in understanding, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "Wanna sneak away?"

"Hell yeah," Connors barked out, downing the rest of his cup. David tipped his back as well before they inched towards the gym doors. When none of the chaperons were paying attention, they slipped out into the hall.

The restrooms were just outside and Connors muttered something about "needing to piss" before ducking inside. David leaned against the wall to wait for him but a good song came on that he could make out clearly even behind the heavy doors. His body moved of its own accord, letting the rhythm flow through him as he danced.

Light laughter made him pause and he looked to find Connors had returned. "You're really good," he mentioned. "Was watchin' you earlier." David gave him a lopsided grin. Sure they had all goofed off in the dorms a few times listening to music, but David hadn't really danced like he had that night. "Wish I could do that," Jack continued. "'M like a damn colt… all wobbly legs."

That made David laugh, recalling how he'd seen Connors move when they had been safely in the dorms, away from prying eyes of those outside their tight-knit group. "I can teach you," he offered. He looked around, knowing someone else could come out of the gym at any time. "Anywhere we can go?"

Connors nodded- they went every year to Overbrook for dances so he knew the school pretty well. He led David down an adjoining hall where most of the lights were turned off. It was far enough to avoid anyone stumbling upon them, yet still close enough to make out the music.

They were both happily feeling the effects of the alcohol they'd been plying themselves with. As such, Jack was actually loose enough to start dancing. The strawberry blonde hadn't been exaggerating that he was all legs. Even as awkward as he was though, David had to admit it was nice watching him.

Chuckling, the brunette shook his head. When he saw Connors falter he waved his hand. "Keep going," he encouraged. "Just, move your hips more." Jack was so concerned about his lower body that he paid no attention to his torso or arms, but David figured that was one step at a time.

"How?"

"Here, watch me." David pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against. He caught the beat of the music, swiveling his hips in a way that seemed to have no pattern but all the same appeared flawless. However when Connors tried to mimic him it was more jerky. Laughing, David reached out and grabbed hold of his hips. "No, no… like this." He moved Jack's hips this way and that, not letting go until the blonde was moving them on his own.

A smile lit up Jack's face when the brunette commented, "There ya go." David moved a little closer, this time putting hands on his shoulders and rubbing them a bit. "Now loosen up and just have fun," he encouraged.

At that Connors laughed, "Fun? I feel like I'm embarrassing the hell out of myself."

"Nah, you got this," David replied.

As they continued to dance, David started to show off, not missing the way his new friend was watching every move. "You try," he encouraged but Jack shook his head. "Go on." Sighing, Connors crossed his right foot in front of his left, letting it take the weight as he tried to spin in a tight circle. Except he wasn't able to keep his balance, stumbling. Luckily David was right there and caught him, pulling him back against his chest as he laughed. "Careful."

Jack blushed bright red, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to right himself. "Told ya I can't dance."

David's chuckle was right in his ear, his breath warm on his cheek. "You're doing fine," he assured. "It doesn't help that we've had a bit too much punch."

Snorting, Connors managed to pull away as he argued, "No way. That stuff is great." David's only reply was to shake his head in amusement.

It was then a slow melody drifted from the gym, the band having switched gears. "This could be more your speed," David mentioned.

"Funny Greene." It was said good-naturedly though, with a small grin on Connors' face.

"I'm serious." He tugged at Jack's arm, bringing him closer. Their bodies drew flush together, David's arm wrapping around his waist and taking hold of his other hand. Connors was blushing again but followed the brunette's lead as he started to sway to the music.

After a few turns, Jack's body untensed and he settled against David, leaning his head on his shoulder. Without conscious thought, the brunette simply held him closer, nose settling into Jack's curls. They stayed that way, moving in time with the music.

Taking a deep inhale, David could smell the blonde's shampoo. He sighed happily, nuzzling into his hair in attempt to catch more of that scent. He wasn't expecting the little whimpering noise from Connors, though as he looked down at him it seemed the other teen was just as surprised.

Without thinking too much on it, David tilted Jack's chin back, slotting their mouths together. Connors' hands came up, gripping onto the front of the brunette's jacket. The kiss was tentative as David cupped his cheek. He'd never had such a strong desire to simply kiss someone before and it startled him a little.

Pulling back slightly, David looked down at the blonde, trying to gauge his reaction. Bright blue eyes met his for only a moment before Jack smashed their lips together again. It was more insistent, needy even.

David found himself backed against the wall, not that he was complaining as Jack's tongue slipped into his mouth. There was no finesse behind what they were doing. It was all teeth and tongue and maybe more than a little drool. Neither of them really cared, continuing to cling to each other.

When Jack pulled away, his lips were puffy and glistening. It made a tempting target for David who took Connors' lower lip between his teeth gently. The blonde gasped at the sensation, fingers twisting further into David's jacket.

Once released, Jack moved in to press his lips to the brunette's neck. It was exploratory at first, though soon he allowed his teeth to scrape down the column of skin. David groaned, hands running beneath Jack's tan jacket. His hands traveled down Connors' sides, causing a shiver.

Encouraged, Jack bit down low on the other's neck and made David jump. "Careful," he murmured, even while he was tilting his head back to give him better access. Connors took full advantage, tongue laving at taunt skin.

Feeling the blonde rolling his pelvis into his, David dipped his nose to run along Jack's cheek. He took hold of Connors' earlobe in his teeth, giving it a gentle tug to draw out another moan. David nipped below his ear, then down behind his jaw, letting his hips move in time with Jack's as they rubbed against each other.

There was an announcement coming from the gym and it took all of David's brain cells that were functioning properly to make him pay any bit of attention to it. "Fuck," he hissed out, gripping Jack's hips in silent signal to stop.

"What?" he inquired, meeting David's gaze.

"Band just announced last song." He frowned, not missing how Connors' face fell as well. "Gotta get back."

Even though he nodded, Connors didn't move, pressed up against him still. David was reluctant to leave their hiding space as well, however he still had a level-enough head that he knew they had to. He sighed, bringing his hand up to card through Jack's soft curls that had gotten mused. It was more than making him presentable again, but also giving into one last indulgence.

Connors leaned into the touch, whining a bit as the hand was pulled away. He grumbled but got the hint, standing firmly on two feet again as he started fixing his clothing and checking his hair himself. All the while though he snuck glances at David through his lashes and the brunette attempted to feign ignorance but it didn't work given the small grin that crossed Jack's face.

Straightening his tie, David looked down at Jack with a smile. "One more thing," he murmured before leaning in. He pressed their mouths together in one last kiss, feeling the smile against his lips as he did so.

It would be hard to hide their particular state from their friends. With luck, they would be too distracted to notice. Even so, David suggested sneaking back into the gym separately and Jack went- albeit reluctantly- though not after a lingering look that held promises David didn't even want to think about. Nor did he wish to acknowledge the sly smile from his roommate when they made it back to campus that evening.

Rather, David fell into bed, the corner of his lips quirking into the barest hint of a grin as he fell asleep thinking about beautiful blue eyes.

/End


End file.
